kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Anjani
Daemons Lingga |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = The Wandering Voyager 2023 |lastepisode = 2023: Rejoice! It's The King of Time |numberofepisodes = 2 |cast = Reina Ueda |label2 = Another Voyager }} Anjani (アンジャニ Anjani) is a 10th grade student at Jakarta's State High School 7 (SMAN 7) who transforms into Another Voyager (アナザー・ボイアジャー Anazā・Boiajā), an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Voyager. Unlike most Another Riders, she was not created by a Time Jacker, but instead by a Daemon. Character History Voyager Anotherwatch It was unknown how Lingga got his hands on an Anotherwatch, but it was presumed that he had met up with the Time Jackers prior to the start of the story. This Anotherwatch was then used to absorb a small portion of Kamen Rider Voyager's power prior to his departure to Vietnam, transforming it into the Voyager Anotherwatch. Since Voyager had existed for more than 6 centuries and his powers was partially and unknowingly absorbed in 2023, the Rider's existence within the timeline was not affected. At some point, Lingga gave the Voyager Anotherwatch to his underling the Jelangkung Daemon in order to ensure the flow of the former's plans. The Girl Who Was Born To Be Sacrificed Anjani is just your average 10th grader at Jakarta's State High School 7, who was unexpectedly courted by the school's resident hottie, Bimo Tedjakusuma. While Anjani became the talk of the school because of this, she gained the resentment of Sandra Suciwati and her gang, who had their eyes set on Bimo for a long time. As a result Anjani was repeatedly bullied by Sandra and her gang, only to be rescued by Nina Febriani and Anindya Pradana. However Anjani's rescue was just a ruse - Nina and Nindya, along with Bimo and his two friends Beni Rachman and Frederikus Hartanto had been planning to isolate Anjani for quite a while. The five were members of Piramida, a famous band within the school, and they had received a prophecy from a shaman that their band will reach unimaginable success if they sacrifice a virgin maiden that was born on the 29th of February and when the sun was at it's highest peak, and that maiden was Anjani. As a result, Anjani was violently raped by Bimo, Beni, and Erik. The next day, angered, ashamed, and filled with a cocktail of worthlessness and despair, Anjani confronted Beni and Erik during class, only for the two to nervously avoid her. As the recess bell dismisses her class, Anjani's despair has reached its zenith, and she decides to quietly slit her wrists in class after everyone had went out. As she bled out to death, Anjani finally felt that she had been liberated from her pain and suffering... ...only for Jelangkung to show up suddenly out of nowhere and shove the Voyager Anotherwatch into Anjani's body. The Daemon was instructed by Lingga to convert someone into Another Voyager as part of the Dark Rider's plans, and Jelangkung felt that Anjani, with all of the despair within her, would become a great host for the Anotherwatch. The dying Anjani was instantly revived as the monstrous Another Voyager, and within seconds her monstrous form invited panic and chaos from both the SMAN 7 students and teachers. During the confusion Another Voyager flew away from the school, following Jelangkung's lead to a secluded location where she hibernated for 3 months to allow her newfound power to grow. Another Voyager's Rampage TBA Forms Another Voyager *'Height:' 200 cm. *'Weight:' 90 kg. *'Creator:' Jelangkung *'Year of Origin:' 2023. *'Position of year:' On her back. *'Name and position:' "VOYAGER," on her back (above her year). ::Powers and Abilities *'Electrokinesis': Like Kamen Rider Voyager in his default Thunder Form, Another Voyager can freely manipulate purple electricity as she wishes. She can charge her fists and feet to enhance her physical attacks, fire off bolts of electricity, and even summon a dark thunderstorm cloud to fire off a huge lightning strike over her target, reducing them to ash. *'Super strength': Another Voyager is quite strong, able to take on the combined forces of Kamen Rider Venator and Kamen Rider Arma and winning, even with the former in her Genderuwo Soul. Even with Kamen Rider Voyager in his Inferno Form and Kamen Rider Zi-O being thrown into the mix, Another Voyager still stood strong against their might. *'"Lightning Smash"': Another Voyager can perform a twisted parody of Voyager Thunder Form's Rider Kick. *'Durability': Even with Voyager - who theoretically could defeat her due to their shared powers - around, Another Voyager could tank up to two consecutive Overcharges without barely flinching. Equipment Devices * - Transformation trinket. Weapons *'"Kaminari Blade" '- A twisted parody of Voyager Thunder Form's default weapon, this hideous-looking curved sword is Another Voyager's personal weapon. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Anjani is voiced by Reina Ueda, who is best known as Akane Shinjo in [https://ultra.fandom.com/wiki/SSSS.GRIDMAN SSSS.GRIDMAN]. As Another Voyager, her motion capture actor is Kazutoshi Yokoyama. Notes * Like all Another Riders and their Kamen Rider counterparts, Anjani is the opposite to Krishna. Both were supposed to be dead only to be kept alive by their respective powers (Krishna due to old age, Anjani due to her suicide), however while Krishna traveled around the world to seal the rampaging Maojins, Anjani stayed in Jakarta to eliminate those who had hurt her. And while both Krishna and Anjani received traumas that last their lifetimes (with Krishna losing his close friend Sobee during his stay in Thailand at the hands of the Kabuto Maojin and Anjani being raped), the two handled their respective traumas differently - Krishna slowly learned to accept and move on from his losses thanks to the friends that he made during both his travels and his stay in Vietnam, while Anjani never moved on from her traumatic experience, instead using it as a basis for her vengeance. Throughout his lifetime Krishna is known as someone who easily forgives and forget, while Anjani lets the darkness of vengeance consume her. * The fact that Anjani was driven purely by revenge makes her a foil to another Voyager Rider, Kamen Rider Mariner. But while Minh grew out from her vengeful feelings, Anjani let them drag her down even deeper into the darkness. * Another Voyager wears a purple and gold loincloth around her waist, which brings into mind the Kabuto Maojin. This, as well as her overall organic design and her status as a force of massive destruction, refers to how Another Riders are also based on the kaijins that their Kamen Rider counterparts fought against. * Anjani is based on a character with the same name from the Indonesian horror novel Penghuni Kelas Sepuluh (The Dweller in 10th Grade) by Gamal Komandoko. See also *Krishna - the original Kamen Rider Voyager. Category:Villains Category:Beetle Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Venator Riders Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Venator Category:Kamen Rider Voyager Category:Evil Kamen Riders